(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color adjustment device, an image forming apparatus, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Color image forming systems such as digital color copiers, computer printers, and network printers have an image processing device having a color conversion function which converts a color space of an image input device or image input signal into a color space of an image forming apparatus (image output device). However, there is a case that output colors reproduced by above color conversion function corresponding to an input original image or input image signal are different from colors desired by user. Hence, various color adjustment methods are proposed to reproduce the color desired by user.